Production computer systems have an associated industrial design that gives a unique look and feel for each computer system model to the consumer. Achieving this unique industrial design involves, in part, designing a computer chassis to follow a particular configuration for components. The particular configuration of components is integrated with a bezel that is presented to the consumer. As such, creating the industrial design required coordinated design of the computer chassis, component configuration, and bezel. As such, each model of computer system was integrated with a unique computer chassis to accommodate its associated configuration of components and bezel. That is, different devices of varying geometries required different slots in a chassis to accommodate the different devices.
Each supplier or manufacturer of computer systems can provide multiple models of computer systems that each present a unique feel and look to the consumer. As the numbers of models grow for a particular supplier, a new industrial design necessitated a new computer chassis for each of the various models of computer systems. Retooling equipment is necessary to produce a computer chassis with a new industrial design. As such, design and manufacturing costs for integrating the computer chassis to a component configuration and corresponding bezel can be quite expensive. Therefore, a need exists to reduce the design and manufacturing costs for each of the industrial designs of the various models of computer systems.